tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas, Percy and the Dragon
Thomas, Percy and the Dragon is the seventh episode in the third season. In the US, this episode first aired on Shining Time Station's Halloween episode "Scare Dares". Plot Percy is still ribbing Thomas about the time he thought Percy was a ghost. Thomas pays no attention and one night is asked to collect a special load from Brendam. Thomas is horrified to find it's a dragon, but his driver tells him it's made of paper and is needed for a carnival. Meanwhile, Percy stuck in a siding while shunting and has to stay there for the night. He finds it hard to sleep, and when Thomas passes with the dragon he is so terrified he doesn't sleep at all. The next day Percy sees the dragon again, but is indignant when he sees Thomas pushing it. The two make up their teasing. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (does not speak) * Duck (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Elsbridge * Brendam * Knapford * Suddery * Shunting Yards Trivia * In the restored version, in the last shot of Thomas and Percy in the shed, Thomas looks cross instead of asleep. * A reference to Ghost Train is made in this episode. * A rare picture shows Gordon passing Percy in the siding instead of James. * In the US narration, the narrator says "Percy woke up with a start" after Thomas scares Percy with the Chinese dragon. This is absent in the UK version. * Big Mickey, from Thomas and Friends' sister show, TUGS, makes his first appearance in the show as a background character. He continues to be a background character to this day, even making it into CGI. * In Germany, this episode is called "The Mysterious Dragon". * Vienna from TUGS appears in the scenes at the docks. Goofs * The dragon was said to be covered in lights, but it was actually lit up from underneath. * The steam vent goes off too early when Thomas blows steam at Percy. * In the shot of Henry, James, and Duck, Henry's front wheels are derailed. * Why is Diesel back on Sodor? * When Thomas goes under the bridge, the rails on the left end. * In the overhead shots of the jammed points, a truck next to Percy is derailed. * In the scene of Thomas and Percy in Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas is in a middle berth. But, the morning after, Thomas has moved to the berth on the far right. * George Carlin uses the term guard at one point. * Wires can be seen under the tarp on the flatbed in front of the dragon when Thomas passes Percy. These are most likely wires connecting the power source to the dragon's lights. * A brakevan should have been added to Thomas' train. Quotes * James: "Look out Percy! Or the dragon may gobble you up!" * Percy: "No one believes me! Maybe I did imagine the dragon after all." Merchandise * TOMY/TrackMaster Gallery File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragontitlecard.png|Title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonUStitlecard.jpg|US title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonUSrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored US title card File:Percysmiling.PNG File:ThomasPercyandtheDragon.PNG|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon1.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon3.jpg|Deleted scene Image:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon7.PNG Image:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon8.PNG Image:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon9.PNG Image:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon10.PNG Image:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon11.PNG Image:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon12.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon13.jpg Image:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon14.PNG Image:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon15.PNG Image:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon16.PNG Image:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon17.PNG Image:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon18.PNG|Deleted scene Image:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon19.PNG|Deleted scene Image:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon22.png Image:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon23.png|The signalman Image:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon24.png Image:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon25.png image:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon26.png|James and Percy Image:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon27.png|The owl Image:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon28.png|The Chinese Dragon Image:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon29.png Image:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon30.png image:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon32.png|James, Henry, and Duck Image:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon33.png|Percy at Elsbridge File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon35.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon37.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon38.png|Thomas and the Fat Controller File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon39.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon40.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon41.png|Henry and Percy File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon42.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon44.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon45.png|James File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon46.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon48.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon49.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon50.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon51.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon52.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon53.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon55.png|Percy, James, Henry, and Duck File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon56.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon57.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon59.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon60.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon62.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon65.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon67.jpg|Gordon File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon68.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon69.jpg|The Chinese Dragon File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon70.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon71.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon72.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon73.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon74.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon75.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon76.png|Percy's fireman File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon77.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon78.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon79.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon80.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon81.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon82.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon83.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon84.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon85.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon86.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon87.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon88.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon89.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon90.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon91.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon92.jpg|Deleted scene Image:TOMYThomas,PercyandtheChineseDragon.jpg|TOMY Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes